1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, more particularly to a lighting device with a wind generator and suitable for mounting on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device with a wind generator for vehicle use is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M307718. The lighting device includes a casing which is provided with a light guide member. The casing of the lighting device includes a left side, a right side opposite to the left side, and an upper side disposed between the left side and the right side of the casing. The light guide member is disposed around the casing and extends from the left side through the upper side to the right side. The light guide member guides light beams emitted from a light-emitting diode (LED) unit disposed in the casing so as to distribute the light beams to surroundings of the light guide member. Therefore, the lighting device may achieve an effect of warning other vehicles coming from the left side or the right side.
However, the light guide member of the aforesaid conventional lighting device is incapable of providing forwardly directed illumination and front warning light. Furthermore, the aforesaid conventional lighting device is incapable of providing electricity generated by the wind generator for external electronic devices. Moreover, when electricity stored in an electricity storage unit of the conventional lighting device is insufficient and wind flow through the wind generator is not strong enough for generating adequate electricity to charge the electricity storage unit, there is no other means to charge the electricity storage unit.
Moreover, a portable charger is disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. 200845533. The portable charger includes a rechargeable battery module, a fluid energy converting device for converting kinetic energy of fluids flowing therethrough into electric power to charge the rechargeable battery module, a control circuit coupled to the rechargeable battery module, and a power output interface coupled to the control circuit for supplying power to an electronic device under the control of the control circuit when the power output interface is electrically connected to the electronic device.